Computer users have different ways to locate files and other information that may be locally or remotely stored. For example, some operating systems include built-in search wizards that can be used to locate files using keywords and other user input. However, some existing built-in search wizards can be slow and time consuming when performing searches, which can ultimately result in an unsatisfactory user experience. A user may have to abort a search before obtaining any relevant search results adding further inefficiency and dissatisfaction.
Some searching applications use indexing methods to index certain files, using the indexed information when responding to search requests. Indexing is used in efforts to quickly and efficiently return search results. However, many of the current applications are not properly configured to handle cases in which new file types and formats are being created and added to a system. In some cases, a new add-on can be created and introduced to the system to operate with a certain file format. Unfortunately, the creation process can require a large amount of time and learning, and often needs to be repeated for each new file type or format being introduced to a computing environment.